Copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 328,059, filed Jan. 30, 1973, by Kang Lin discloses the use of a class of allophanimidates of either of the following formulas: ##EQU2## wherein: THE X's are oxygen or sulfur,
R.sub.1 and R.sub.6 are hydrogen or certain organic radicals, and PA1 R.sub.2, r.sub.4, and R.sub.5 are certain organic radicals, as plant regulants in that they alter plant flowering and/or plant sexual reproduction. PA1 R.sub.1 is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl of 1 through 4 carbon atoms, methoxy, or methylthio; PA1 R.sub.2 is alkyl of 1 through 3 carbon atoms; and PA1 R.sub.3 is alkyl of 1 through 3 carbon atoms.
The present invention resulted from efforts to discover other novel, biologically active compounds.